


It's a Disaster

by RGE



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: Arguments, also paul is here, didn't write it for that tho, for like three seconds, hoes mad, if u wanna see this as a fic ship idc, meanager is hoes, oopsies, this was the biggest fic i ever wrote, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGE/pseuds/RGE
Summary: Meanager and Commander are mad at each other. Chaos ensues (haha see what I did there)
Kudos: 6





	It's a Disaster

The silence of the prison yard wasn’t abnormal, if you were alone. But between Joe, Commander, Jason and Johnny, it was out of place and unnatural. Nothing but the chirping of the crickets and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights illuminating the empty yard. The four of them, as per usual, had been up to no good, robbing banks and doing the usual. Illegal stuff. You know how it goes. And usually, yeah, they did get caught, but it was always a thrill and satisfying for a chase and such. This time would have been no different, but something came up and an argument struck out between Commander and Jason. 

At first, it seemed like a normal bickering between the two. Jason throws out some goofy insult and Commander spits one right back. It felt different this time, when Commander threw out a seemingly petty comment about something, and Meanager seemed to become irritated at whatever the notion was, sending a vague, annoyed remark in return. As the two bickered with each other and tension grew, the cops pulled up with the flashing red and blue lights, and no one had texted Johnny to get them. 

“-you’d be one to know, wouldn’t you, Jolt.” Commander spat, comically poking a finger into Jason’s chest. 

“Man, get your fucking finger away from me. Can we just continue this later? We have to go-” 

“It’s always later with you, isn’t it? Well, when’s later going to come?” 

Jason groaned and pulled out his phone to let Johnny know it’s time. “I don’t know, prick. Maybe when you decide to actually listen to me for once. Joe, can you distract the cops while Johnny gets here?” 

“Sure can, Meanager!” Jonte runs over to the bank doors and starts to stall. 

“Listen to what? To you and your crazed ideas? I have better things to do, Meanager-” 

“I have better things to do than have my words fall on deaf ears, Commander.” 

“See? There you go again, contradicting yourself! First you say you want me to listen, then you say there is no point in talking at all-” 

“Oh my fucking GOD, Chaos. Just shut the fuck up!” Jason rubs his hands over his face, squeezing the sides of his head. “Let’s just have this chase, get caught, and whatever.”

“Oh, I’m afraid that wasn’t a part of the plan. We are getting out of here, free, with the loot, whether you want to or not.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want that? What the fuck?” 

“Hey, boys? It’s go time, can you pause on your argument for a while?” Joe called from the front. The two scrambled to grab the bags and run loose. 

Running in front of Jason, Commander stuck out a foot and tripped him, laughing evil-y while he ran to the car. 

“Motherfucker-” Jason cussed, grabbing the rail and searching for the car before realizing, Oh fuck, they left me. He sighed and jumped over the rail, running in between the cop cars and throwing himself into an alley, not knowing where he was going to go. His phone rang, and he struggled to pull himself together and answer it. “Did you guys fucking leave me?” He yelled into the phone.

“Well, Yeah, but commander said-” Johnny started.

“I don’t give TWO SHITS about what that motherfucker said! I have most of the god damn loot, you assholes!” Jason huffed as he ran. He jumped over a few hedges, branches pulling at his (new and expensive) pants and having him fall flat on his face. He got up and took off once again, running into open traffic and dodging the speeding cars like he was in frogger. 

“Hey, we see you!” Johnny said through the phone. “What, Commander? Wait, you want me to- No, I’m not gonna do that! He’ll die!” Jason looked both ways before spotting the car, swerving in and out of lanes before screeching to a stop in front of him. 

“Get in!” 

Jason jumped into the backseat and the four took off once again, leaving the officers in the dust. The music was loud and Jason was out of breath. 

“See, I told you we were free men! I’m right once again. Commander, 13; Jason, 0!” Commander cackled, thrusting a fist in the air. 

Jason must have been bright red, because Joe Jonte squeezed his shoulder and reassured him. 

“I am going to fucking kill you.” 

Commander turned around in his seat and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

The two seemed to calm down, or maybe they were just tired, but the bickering had been put to rest and the four relaxed. That was, until sirens had gone off behind them once again, and the previous calm had disappeared. 

“Holy fuck, how’d they find us?” 

“Probably with your erratic driving, Johnny. You are no better than Donny.” Commander sneered. He sighed and pulled the mirror down a bit. 

“Yeah, no way we are losing them. Joe, start shooting.” Johnny suggested. Without any hesitation, Joe took his gun out and peered out the window. 

“Joe, wait, don’t-!” Jason pleaded. Too late, the shooting began and he ducked down with his head in his hands. “You guys are crazy.” Joe shouted out the window, throwing out mindless threats and he. He dropped his gun. He dropped the only weapon between the four of them. Out the window. 

“Jonte, If that was the gun I heard, I-” Commander growled. 

“It was the gun…” 

The cops shot back, aiming for the wheels and hitting the back left tire, causing Johnny to lose control and crash right into the barrier separating the roads. The car smoked, and Joe, Johnny and Commander each stumbled out of the car, grunting. 

“Everyone alright?” Joe yelled. A chorus of grunts and acknowledgments came from the other two, but Jason had made no indication that he was alive. “Meanager? How are you doing?” He looked in the back seat and saw Jason sitting motionless, not dead, but definitely not doing too hot. His nose was totally busted, and blood poured out. He wasn’t wearing his damn seatbelt!

“Ah, shit. Commander, help me get him out-” 

“Chaos,” A familiar disappointed rang. “Put Jason down.” Commanders head snapped to the source. 

“Well, If it isn’t my arch nemesis, Paul Forester!” He sang. “Great timing!” He dropped Jason on the ground and Johnny winced. 

“Christ, Commander…” Joe replaced Commanders spot and helped Jason to his feet. With a groan, Jason came to, and leaned on the two helping him up.

“I noticed you left Meanager back at the bank, doesn’t seem like something a good commander would do.” Paul sighed. He patted his hand on his taser, ready for anything. “Also noticed a gun drop from the car, was that a gift?” 

Commander grimaced (although no one knew because he had his mask on) and crossed his arms. “You can’t tell me what a good Commander would do, Paul. How would you know?” Everyone seemed to sigh at once.

“Just a hunch. I mean, if I was in your position, I’d rather risk getting caught than leave someone behind.” Commander walked up to the captain, straightening himself to seem taller. 

“It was for the good of the rest of us. A sacrifice, if you will.” 

“A sacrifice Jason had no say in. We all saw you trip him, Chaos. That’s kind of fucked up.” The commanders fists tightened into a ball, and he stepped up once more, face to face with Paul. 

“How dare y-“ he was cut off by Paul twisting him around and cuffing him in one swift motion. “Oh, god damn you, Paul Forester.” 

“You are really gullible, you know that?” Johnny snickered. Commander shot a glance at him, but no one will know what kind of glance because he has a mask on. Jason weakly chuckled along with Joe.

“What are you three doing? Run! Get out of here! Why are you just standing there, like imbeciles?!” Commander squeaked. Joe and Johnny forgot that they just robbed a bank, and dropped Jason and bolted, Johnny zig zagging across the road as if he was going to be shot. Joe hopped over the barrier and ran up the hill, disappearing Into the neighborhood streets. “I said you three, didn’t I, Jolt? What is the matter with you?” 

Jason took one look at Commander, who was now in the back of the cop car, and sighed. Paul walked up to him, patted his shoulder, cuffed him with no struggle. 

“Can you put me in another car? I don’t want to be seen with him.” He asks. 

“Sorry, Jason. No one is here to take you, or else I would.” He helped him to the other side of the car. “Watch your head.”

On the way to the station, Commander did not once take his eyes off of Meanager, clearly he was feeling some angry feelings.

“Can you stop looking at me with your gross bug eyes? You’re creeping me out. Paul, make him stop.” The Officer just chuckled and parked the car, helping them get out and guiding them to the cells, where Johnny and Joe stood waiting.

“Hey, boys...” Joe greeted. “We got caught.”

Chaos grunted. “Did you? I didn’t notice…” 

“Alright you two,” Paul started. “There aren’t enough cells, so you’ll have to share one, or one of you will have to be in the-“ 

“Me!” Jason rasped. “Put me in there! Please, Paul, holy shit.” 

“Uh, okay. Sure, Jolt.” After locking Commander in the cell next to Joe, he guided Jason into the isolated cell. After a few minutes of bickering and cussing, the four of them were booked off to the prison, which brings us to where we are now.

After an hour of moping, Joe and Johnny ran off to fuck around with another prisoner, leaving Commander and Jason alone.

Damn, this is awkward. Commander had since chilled out, but Jason still had a fucked up face and a broken nose. The two just sort of sat there. Like, you know when you’re in class and you’re supposed to discuss the answers with your partner but neither of you want to do that? Yeah. Like that.

“Sooooo…” the commander began. “Are you gonna be in town tomorrow?”

Jason slowly turned his head and looked at him.

“Are you for real?” 

“Well, yeah. I thought today was fun.” 

Meanager was frozen still, a look of shock on his face held in time. 

“Not a chance, Commander. Today was fun? You are fucking insane if you think i’ll do the same shit we did today.” He turned away and got up. 

“Hey, where do you think you are going?” Commander questioned. 

“Away from you, You fucking jerk.” He speed-walked, not sure where he was going to go. Commander waited to see if he’d come back, but when he was out of sight, he stood up and ran after him.

“Oh come on, Jason. Did you really not have a good day today? This was the most fun i’ve had in awhile-”

“Fun? Oh, you thought this was FUN? Was it fun, making a fool out of me? Shitting on me all day? Leaving me behind? Are you fucking serious?” He whipped around and got in the Commander's face, standing on his tiptoes to get to his height. 

“Jason-” Commander stutters. 

“You act allllll high and mighty, using me as a hench-man instead of a second-in-command. That’s what I'm supposed to be, right? A hench-man? The comedic relief? The throw away? Right?” He steps forward more, forcing Commander to walk backwards to put some space between them.

“Jason, hold on now-” 

“NO! I’m not going to bend over and take it in the ass for some wannabe asshole, who acts like his shit don’t stink, who’s all high and mighty, for absolutely nothing! You insult me, you push me around, you spit in my face, and I’m supposed to take it? Maybe I used to-” “Wait-” “-but what if I want to have fun? What if I want to make the calls? What happened to me managing the Axis? What happened to everything you promised me? You are fucking crazy” 

“I do it to keep you in order, Meanager!” Jason scoffed, turning around and crossing his arms. 

“No you fucking don’t. You do it to make an impression, to make people take you seriously. I’m not the only one who noticed how you brag about the shit you do, trying to impress the other gangs, trying to get them on your side.” Commander slides himself in front of Jason, trying to get him to face him. “Half the shit you brag about is shit that we’ve done, anyways.”

Commander is silent, watching Jason’s movements carefully. 

“I want to have fun with you, and sometimes I do! But on days like these, I can only take so much. I don’t know how you can call us a gang if you don’t even care about your members. Do you even see us as people?” He ends his rant, sighing harshly, before taking a seat on the bleachers beside him. 

“I….” Commander thought for a second. “I didn’t know you felt that way, Jolt.” 

“Yeah, well…” He leaned back. “I do. That’s what I've been wanting to tell you all week, but you always move onto something else. Something more important, I guess.” Commander took a seat next to him, staring into the darkened sky, watching the moths fade in and out of the large football field lights. He looked back over at Meanager, who avoided his gaze, watching Johnny and Joe babble over god-knows-what. They sat there, not so awkward anymore, and listened to their distant voices, unable to pick up on any meaning. 

Commander broke the silence, “Well…” He dwelled. “I suppose I could try.” 

Jason glanced at him in the corner of his eye. “Try what?” 

“Try not being such a douche. I guess. It’s hard for me to say, but I'll admit it. You are right, Meanager. I suppose I was so caught up in being the most well known criminal in Los Santo’s that I forgot I needed to know my gang first.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. Commander? Admitting he was wrong? And that Jason was right? It felt like he was dreaming, and if he wasn’t so conscious about the situation, his jaw would be on the floor. 

“You…… didn’t have to be so cheesy about it, dork.” He sputtered. He didn’t know how to react to this, it was so out of character for the Commander. 

“Ah. Well, what can I say.” He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his ankle. “I’m proud of you, though.”

“What? Wait a minute, are you sure you’re Commander Chaos? Is this Calvin?”

He chuckled, “Very unlike me to say such things, I know. But I am very proud of you. I know I can be….. Intimidating sometimes…” “Okay, I wouldn’t say intimidating-” “Shut up. It’s hard to get through to me, difficult to talk to me. But I think something that came out of that blank brain of yours filtered through my brain.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Now let’s go get those two, it seems like time is running out.” 

They get up from the bleachers and join Joe and Johnny, both in a better mood, and ready to call it a day. Before they left the fenced in yard of the prison, Commander gave a chilling message;

“Commander, 13; Jason, 1.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for watching. make sure to hit like and subscribe and hit the bell icon for notifications. Ill see u guys next time.


End file.
